Ray Bryant
Raphael Homer "Ray" Bryant (December 24, 1931 – June 2, 2011) was an American jazz pianist and composer. Born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Ray Bryant began playing the piano at the age of six, also performing on bass in junior high school.Feather, Leonard & Gitler, Ira (2007). The Biographical Encyclopedia of Jazz. Oxford University Press. He turned professional before his age of majority. In 1948-49 he toured with guitarist Tiny Grimes. He was house pianist at the Blue Note club in Philadelphia from 1953 to 1956, accompanying many other leading players such as Lester Young, Jo Jones, Charlie Parker, Miles Davis, and Sonny Stitt. He also played with Sonny Rollins, Melba Liston, and Coleman Hawkins, as well as singers Carmen McRae and Aretha Franklin. From the late 1950s, he led a trio, performing throughout the world, and also worked solo. He toured Europe regularly after appearing at the Montreux Jazz Festival in 1973. In addition, he was a noted jazz composer, with well-known themes such as "Cubano Chant," "The Madison Time," "Monkey Business," and "Little Susie" to his credit. The musicians Kevin Eubanks, Duane Eubanks, and Robin Eubanks are his nephews. His brothers are the bass player Tommy Bryant (May 21, 1930 – March 1, 1982) and Len Bryant, who plays drums and is also a singer. His niece Jennifer Bryant who is also Len Bryant's daughter is a singer songwriter and producer. Both Tommy and Ray Bryant formed a trio with Oz Perkins as the back-up band for the off-Broadway run of the comedy show Cambridge Circus, at Square East in 1964. The show starred John Cleese, Bill Oddie, Tim Brooke-Taylor, David Hatch, Jo Kendall, Graham Chapman, Jonathan Lynn, and Jean Hart. Discography As leader *1955: Meet Betty Carter and Ray Bryant (Columbia) *1956: The Ray Bryant Trio (Prestige) *1957: Me and the Blues with Ike Isaacs, Specs Wright *1958: Alone with the Blues (Prestige) *1959: Now's the Time with Tommy Bryant, Oliver Jackson *1959: Little Susie with Tommy Bryant, Gus Johnson, Eddie Locke *1960: Ray Bryant Plays *1960: Con Alma with A'nt Idy Harper, Arthur Harper, Bill Lee, Mickey Roker *1962: Dancing the Big Twist (Columbia) with Jimmy Rowser, Mickey Roker, Joe Newman, Pat Jenkins, Buddy Tate, Matthew Gee; on the track "Fast Twist" with Harry Edison, Bill Lee, Gus Johnson, Ben Richardson, Ray Barretto *1963: Groove House with Tommy Bryant, Bobby Donaldson, Panama Francis, Wally Richardson *1964: Cold Turkey with Ben Riley, Jimmy Rowser *1964: Ray Bryant Soul *1964: Soul with Sonny Brown, Tommy Bryant, Walter Perkins *1966: Gotta Travel On (Cadet) with Walter Booker, Clark Terry, Freddie Waits *1966: Lonesome Traveler (Cadet) with Jimmy Rowser, Clark Terry, Freddie Waits, Eugene Young, Richard Davis *1967: The Ray Bryant Touch (Cadet) with Rudy Collins, Jimmy Rowser *1967: Take a Bryant Step *1968: Up Above the Rock *1969: Sound Ray with Jimmy Rowser, Harold White *1972: Alone at Montreux *1974: In th Cut with John Tropea, Stanley Clarke, Ron Carter *1975: Hot Turkey with Panama Francis, Major Holley *1976: Here's Ray Bryant with George Duvivier, Grady Tate *1978: All Blues with Sam Jones, Grady Tate *1980: Potpourri with Mickey Roker, Jimmy Rowser *1987: Ray Bryant Trio Today with Rufus Reid, Freddie Waits *1987: Plays Basie & Ellington *1989: All Mine...And Yours with Winard Harper, Rufus Reid *1997: Ray's Tribute to His Jazz Piano Friends with Ray Drummond, Winard Harper *1999: Ray Bryant Meets Ray Brown *2000: Ray Bryant : Somewhere in France *2001: North of the Border with Harry Anderson, Winard Harper *2007: Plays the Complete Little Susie As sideman With Art Blakey *''Drum Suite'' (Columbia, 1957) With Arnett Cobb *''Party Time'' (Prestige, 1959) With Dizzy Gillespie *''Duets'' (Verve, 1957) *''The Greatest Trumpet of Them All'' (Verve, 1957) *''Sonny Side Up'' (Verve, 1957) - with Sonny Rollins and Sonny Stitt With Benny Golson *''Benny Golson and the Philadelphians'' (United Artists, 1958) *''Gone with Golson'' (New Jazz, 1959) *''Groovin' with Golson'' (New Jazz, 1959) With Tiny Grimes *''Blues Groove'' (Prestige, 1958) - with Coleman Hawkins *''Callin' the Blues'' (Prestige, 1958) - with J. C. Higginbotham *''Tiny in Swingville'' (Swingville, 1959) - with Jerome Richardson With Coleman Hawkins *''Soul'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Hawk Eyes'' (Prestige, 1959) With Clifford Jordan *''Cliff Jordan'' (Blue Note, 1957) With Yusef Lateef *''The Gentle Giant'' (Atlantic, 1971) *''Hush 'N' Thunder'' (Atlantic, 1972) *''Part of the Search'' (Atlantic, 1973) With Max Roach *''Max Roach + 4'' (EmArcy, 1956) *''Jazz in ¾ Time'' (EmArcy, 1956-57) *''Moon Faced and Starry Eyed'' (Mercury, 1959) With Jo Jones *''The Essential Jo Jones'' (Vanguard 1977) References External links *Ray Bryant Discography *[http://www.npr.org/2011/08/05/139022817/ray-bryant-on-piano-jazz Ray Bryant On Piano Jazz from NPR]